


Chef's surprise

by katnor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Fingon thinks something smells heavenly in the kitchen, but it might not be the food he's most interested in.





	

There were, once again, appetizing smells coming from the kitchen area when Fingon stepped in through the front door. He decided to forgo checking out what his partner was cooking this time and have a shower first, since he was all sweaty and smelly after a long run by the lakeside. He tiptoed quietly upstairs and into the bathroom, where he dumped his running clothes in the laundry basket before stepping inside the shower cubicle after turning the water on full blast. Fingon undid his braids and shook them out and started applying shampoo to his long, curly black hair. Once his hair was thoroughly cleaned (he was rather vain about it) he quickly rinsed himself off and turned the water off. He could hear the clang of pots in the kitchen and someone whistling tunelessly to a song from the radio. Maedhros couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket, whether he was singing or whistling, but Fingon just felt it added to his considerable charm, just like his long legs, slim waist and broad shoulders. Especially those shoulders, ah yes. And let’s not forget that nice arse either!

Fingon stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly, because all of a sudden his appetite was up and it wasn’t for food, at least not primarily. He was already hard just thinking about his boyfriend, and the tiny towel he wound around his slim hips was severely tented at the front. He decided to sneak downstairs to surprise Maedhros, who obviously hadn’t noticed him coming back from his run. He stopped briefly at the kitchen door and then pounced on the apron-clad figure wearing a bandana who was busy stirring a pot of something that smelled delicious. He wound his arms around his lover’s waist and ground his hips into his delectable backside and then noticed the strands of hair escaping the bandana. They weren’t the deep mahogany red he’d expected, but dark brown. At the moment he realised his mortifying error, his captive growled in an unamused voice:

”Findekáno Astaldo, if you value your life and your reproductive health, you will let go of me and step back at least five steps. NOW!” 

He dropped his arms and backed away so quickly it could have been taken for teleportation. ”Caranthir... I thought you were... what are you doing cooking in OUR kitchen?” 

”I’m trying out some new recipes for my show, and my apartment is being renovated, as you well know!” The famous noldor TV chef was red-faced from anger and embarrassment. Fingon’s cheeks were also glowing a bright red. 

”I’m really, really sorry Moryo! I thought you were Nelyo, what with the bandana covering your hair and all...” Well, at least the towel wasn’t tented anymore, he thought with some relief. 

In that very moment, the kitchen door opened and Maedhros stepped inside. ”I think you really have a winner there Moryo, it smells... Finno? Are you back from your run already? Why are you just wearing a towel? Finno?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have stated before that I imagine the entire Fëanorian clan as really excellent cooks, sort of the Jamie Olivers of elvendom. This is what came of it...


End file.
